


Let's Fall In Love In This Place

by NotAnAct



Category: The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Imaginary life, Imaginary love story, RPF, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAct/pseuds/NotAnAct
Summary: This is a work of fiction based on a few photos and the writer's romantic imagination.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction based on a few photos and the writer's romantic imagination.

Him

In the beginning she’s anxious. He can see it, beneath the surface, in the way her smile takes a second longer to reach her eyes than it should, and in the slight shake of her hand as she repeatedly flicks her hair over her shoulder. Oh, she’s laughing, and talking, and her eyes are sparkling but her laugh is too loud and her eyes are too bright, like she’s trying to be more than she is because she thinks she isn’t enough. 

He steps closer, takes her hand as it reaches to flick her hair over her shoulder again and rubs his thumb over her knuckles. _ It’s okay_, he says with his eyes and he’s rewarded when she smiles at him and with that smile he can see the tension ebb from her face, because she knows he sees her.

The others don’t, but he does. He knows her too well, or rather he’s seen enough of her when the anxiety is gone, when the lines on her face crease into smiles that warm his heart and her eyes are soft and liquid and so, so beautiful.

There are so many people and lights and flashes and it’s intense. She gravitates to him and they face them together, like he promised they would. His hand is in hers when she might stumble, his arm around her when she stands next to him, and it’s not even just because he promised but because he never ever wants her to feel like she is alone again, or that she’s not enough. 

They love her, of course. His heart soars to see the joy on their faces as she talks and hugs and kisses and poses, her laughter resonating around the room. Tonight she’s making dreams come true, making memories that will change their lives and stay with them forever. She is so much to so many people and yet she still doesn’t see it, she still doesn’t think she is enough for anyone.

The questions are the hardest part for her, he knows that and he’s said he’ll carry her through it. It comes naturally to him, the light-hearted banter, he knows how to play the audience without ever giving too much away, and he knows her so well that he knows exactly what to say to make it easy for her. But in the end he doesn’t need to, she’s buoyed and confident and dazzling and she says all the right things to make the room go wild. And he’s so, so proud of her he could weep.

There’s a lull in the questions and he leans towards her. _ You’re amazing _ he whispers. _ They love you. _And she smiles, puzzled but grateful, because she can’t understand it, will probably never understand it, because of course she always thinks she isn’t enough.

There are more lights and flashes. She’s getting tired now but she resists, and she’s adorable as she pulls silly faces, although he can see it’s to hide the anxiety which is beginning to seep through the cracks. He knows he’s staring but he doesn’t care. She’s like the sun, fierce and bright but it’s impossible to look away.

And then they sing for her. She stands alone, as the foreign words fill the room, and if she can’t understand them she must be able to feel the love they’re showering on her. He can see she is overwhelmed, feels she doesn’t deserve it and he prays she’ll hold out. She makes it and they cheer her forever. And his heart breaks a little as he watches her because she really has no idea how absolutely breathtakingly fucking beautiful she is at that moment.

Later outside in the street, she drops back, and he gives her her space. She smokes, and although it’s his least favourite thing about her he knows how much she needs it, and truth be told he loves how it makes her voice deeper and huskier and so goddamn _ sexy. _He’ll forgive her anything to hear that voice and he tries not to remember what it sounds like in his ear because they really, really can’t go there again. 

Back at the hotel, he walks her to her room, and he smiles down at her. _ You did great _ he says, and she tilts her head on one side and smiles. _ Thanks to you. I couldn’t have done it without you. _She reaches up to kiss him on the cheek, her hand on his chest, but they misjudge the distance and the kiss lands closer to his mouth than she intended.

She stills, her mouth millimetres from his, and he shakes his head almost imperceptibly. _ We can’t. _Her eyes are on fire and she takes a shaky breath before gently, timidly pressing another kiss in the same place and goddamn the woman because how is he supposed to resist her, he’s not that strong. His arms slip around her waist and he pulls her flush against him and he thinks again how perfectly their bodies fit together, too perfectly to be wrong. 

His heart is racing and his head is spinning, he knows he can’t do this but he’s been worshipping her all day and he wants her so badly, needs her so badly that he can’t think straight. _We can’t do this again _he repeats and she nods sadly, understanding even if she doesn’t want to. _Goodnight, _she says softly but as she turns to open the door he stops her, pulls her back and suddenly his mouth is on hers and he’s kissing her and kissing her and kissing her. She yields at once, melting into him, her arms around his neck pulling him closer as her tongue sweeps deep into his mouth and her fingers tangle in his hair. She’s the only woman who has ever loved his hair so much and it drives him wild. There’s something about her that makes him feel so completely and utterly wanted and he’s weak for her, he knows that but he’s only human and he knows better men than him wouldn’t be able to resist her. 

Without breaking the kiss he reaches behind her and opens the door and they stagger through it and close it behind him. There’s no question now that this is going to happen, he won’t be using his hotel room tonight and he doesn’t care, the only thing that matters is her and how she feels and smells and sounds in his arms. 

Their clothes are quickly disposed of and she pulls him onto the bed and he sets about worshipping her with his mouth, wanting to taste and savour every part of her. She’s like a drug to him and he can see no end to his addiction, if he’s honest with himself he doesn’t even want to because she’s so fucking incredible he never wants to not need her like he needs the air he breathes. 

He brings her to the edge once, twice, her soft breathy cries filling the room and then she’s pleading with him, she wants him and suddenly he’s inside her and it’s like coming home, it’s where he’s wanted to be all day and she feels so good he thinks he might pass out. Their eyes lock and he hopes she understands how much she means to him, how much he adores her, that she is enough, more than enough, more than any man could ever deserve. 

They make love all night, over and over, never tiring of each other, their need for each other intensifying with every touch and every kiss and every murmured word, and he wonders how it can get better and better every time he’s with her. Finally they lie sated in each other’s arms, their happiness tinged with guilt, watching the shadows recede as the sun begins to rise over the most romantic city in the world. 

_ That’s the last time, _ she murmurs sleepily against his chest, her fingers tracing patterns on his skin. _ We can’t do this again. _

And he agrees, holding her closer to him, his heart breaking at her words. _ The last time, _he promises, closing his eyes.

Except of course he knows, they both know, it won’t be.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Her

It’s nearly lunch time when she wakes up and for a moment she’s disoriented. The light streams in the window, bathing her in a warmth that’s more than just a physical sensation. It’s a warmth that seems to penetrate even the darkest places of her soul, chasing away shadows and bringing light to her heart.

She turns her attention to the man next to her. Their bodies are more tangled up than she thought was humanly possible but she doesn’t want to break this moment, doesn’t want to feel the loss of contact that will inevitably happen when he realises where he is, what he’s done. Because he’s not hers, will never be hers.

She studies him as best she can given how close he is to her. His long eyelashes sweep his cheeks, his hair is tousled and _fluffier_ than one would expect. She reaches out to run her hand through it, her nails scraping gently against his scalp. His nose is beautiful, she loves his nose, and she presses a gentle kiss to the tip of it.

Who’s she kidding? She loves all of him. She’s never known a man who is so effortlessly sexy and at the same time so infinitely gentle, so strong and yet so soft. So intense and yet so adorably childlike. He’s a mass of contradictions, but when he smiles at her her heart sings, when he touches her her skin rejoices and when he kisses her she knows she’ll be his forever, even though he’ll never be hers.

She’d never tell him she loves him, would never want to put that weight on him. She knows he loves her, though, she can see it in the way he looks at her, in the way he sees her so perfectly. In the way he catches her before she falls and picks her up when she does. She’s never known a love like his and she curses the stars that brought them together when he can never be completely hers.

He stirs then and opens his eyes. She waits for him to pull away but to her surprise he doesn’t, he just wraps his arms around her more tightly and kisses her head. She turns in his arms to face him and his lips find hers and she never, ever wants this moment to end.

_Breakfast_? he murmurs and she nods enthusiastically. He orders room service and they eat by the window, looking out over the city, although their eyes are more on each other than on the view. Afterwards they head out into the cold February afternoon, their flight is at nine and she wants to show him her favourite city before they leave.

It’s snowing and it’s like magic, the city covered in a soft blanket of sparkling white that mutes sounds and softens edges. They build a snowman and she laughs as he throws his arms in the air in glee, his face alight with happiness and she thinks her heart will burst.

She can see he’s trying to distance himself, trying to make the transition back to reality less harsh, and she respects him for that although she craves his touch. Sometimes he forgets though, and his hand instinctively reaches for hers, threading their fingers together, or he brushes a strand of hair out of her face with a tenderness in his eyes that brings a lump to her throat.

Under the tower he forgets himself completely. She’s gazing up at the sky, watching the snowflakes falling and catching them on her tongue, when he grabs her and kisses her, his arms wrapping around her and folding her into him. His lips are cold but his mouth is warm and his kisses are like sunlight on a cold February day. When they finally break apart he rests his forehead against hers and they stand for a long time and she knows he’s thinking the same thing she is. _We can’t do this again. _

They board the plane and the pain in her heart is unbearable. She doesn’t want to go home, doesn’t want to let him go. On this side of the ocean she can pretend she has everything she wants in life but the bleak reality that awaits her on the other side doesn’t bear thinking about. As the plane soars up into the air above the city she closes her eyes to stop the tears which are threatening to ruin everything.

He holds her hand and they sleep, her head on his shoulder, his head resting against hers. When she awakes it’s still dark, and she wonders where they are. Somewhere over the Atlantic, she thinks. Halfway between happiness and hell. She turns to look at him and she’s surprised to see he’s awake too. He’s watching her but his eyes are bright with tears and she reaches instinctively to stroke his cheek.

He covers her hand with his. _I can’t lose you,_ he whispers. _I can’t lose you. _

Her heart swells and her own eyes fill with tears. _What are you saying_? She holds her breath, frozen in place, her eyes locked on his.

He takes her hand, brings it to his lips, then places it on his heart. _We’ll make this work_, he promises. _We’ll find a way. I love you. _

Her face crumples and the tears pour down her cheeks. _I love you too,_ she whispers and then he kisses her, and she can taste his tears mixed with her own. His kisses hold a thousand promises and when he holds her close she falls asleep again, somewhere over the Atlantic, halfway to happiness.

Because one day, he’ll be hers.


End file.
